Still Thinking of a Decent Title
by Hinagiku-kaichou
Summary: Misaki is overwhelmed by the sudden transfer students. Female transfer students. In her blissful Nirvana, she seemed to have overlooked one tiny problem. Thank God Usui's watching...? Yeah. Shows how great I am at summarizing... First story!  .


**Author's FIRST Note: **Hello! This is FMA-KWMS-B-N-CCS speaking, well, technically typing, but I'm speaking as I write this from anxiety that I'm finally starting my first story! Um, anyways, since this is my first fan fic, I hope I leave a somewhat good impression on my readers, if I have any, and I hope you enjoy the story! Before you begin, just a small warning. I've been pretty lame for all my life but sadly, it doesn't stop me from cracking REALLY bad jokes. If you want, you can review JUST to tell me how bad they are! No pressure. I don't mind whether you review or not, but they're always welcome! I live off of constructive criticism so don't hold back! =3

**Disclaimer:** Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me in anyway. All credit goes to Fujiwara-sensei. I do not own it but it owns me. (Exhibit A of my lame jokes)

Chapter 1

It was an average day for Seika High students. The students were running through the corridors, asking to be scolded, the female students were baking in the home economics class, socializing in a male-free classroom. All was at peace, or at least what _she _thought was peace. _She_ being the infamous demon of Seika High, Ayuzawa Misaki who was known for her godforsaken strength and inexplicable aura. As she was strolling through the halls in one of her seldom day dreams, she didn't notice the eyes that were stealthily stalking her, two of them belonging to Usui Takumi, the man who was the main cause of new transfer students. Female students. The astonishing amount of new female students caused such bliss to Misaki that even her unique (except to Usui) _seventh_ sense was fooled. First mistake.

"Yo, pres. What's up with all the trannies?" Usui smirked. The president was previously writing furiously on 18 forms, all transfer forms, as a welcome gift for the new students. As soon as she heard the voice that always made her back shiver, it seemed as though time was playing tricks on her again. Because of her natural defensive reflexes, she immediately turned towards her assumed attacker, but froze as she realized just how close her face was to his. Lately, her eyes had been flickering to the wrong part of his face ever since the "pocky incident". Against her will, she resumed her staring, but caught herself before Usui could notice. Doing something without Usui noticing is down-right impossible unless he's laughing. Because of his gruesome past, when he laughed, he really laughed. His reaction set it off. "Shut up, Baka Usui! What do you think you're doing! Don't just sneak up on people when they're not looking!"Using her typical routine, Misaki continued blurting out random sentences in a vain effort to cover up her own little smile from hearing his laugh. "-perverted outer space alie- Wait. What do you mean by "trannies"?" "*chuckle* Calm down, pres. Trannies, as in transfer students. Can't I say one thing without you bringing up such thoughts? Unless, you want to wear some of my clo-"

"IDIOT! Go harass someone else for a change!"

"Misaki, you know I can't. You're my precious Misaki after all, right?"

The perverted, outer-space alien yet again caught Misaki completely off guard with the sudden use of her first name. She was about to say something about what she had been meaning to tell Usui since the event with his family, but said person interrupted with a smirk. This brought back the hesitation... and the fury she'd held back before. "Was that serious? Stop treating me like you own personal property! Idiot..." but her face already told him what he wanted to know. "Be alert. Seems like someone's going to be watching over us from now on." Usui said as he turned towards the door and left the stricken president to think through the conversation. All of it.

~ Maid-Latte! ~

"Ookairinasai, Goshunji-sama! Ah, it's just you, Shintani."

"Misa-chan! Please take care of me today! It's the end of the month, so I got my pay check today! I'll have a parfait, then a angel cake, a _'What's going on? I thought Usui would be coming by… Wait, WHAT? He never said anything like that. Maybe he's bored with m-… AGH! DAMN THAT PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN! HE'S CONTROLLING MY THOUGHTS WITH ONE OF HIS PHEROMONE ABILITIES! Yes, of course! That has to be why I can't stop thinking about hi-There it goes again! I'm onto you Baka Usui…' _"Misa-chan, you're surrounded with a dark aura and you're not moving. Should I give mouth to mouth?" Snap. "U-u-usui! What are you sa- I mean, Ookairinasai, Goshunji-sama!" she stuttered from his sudden appearance. '_I've gone insane. Pheromone ability? What was I thinking? There has to be some reasonable excuse to this. What is that nagging voice in my ear?' _ "USUI. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? [frustration mark]"

"What are you talking about, Pres? I'm just playing with my little maid! Fuuuuu …"

"STOP BLOWING YOUR PHEROMONE FILLED THOUGHTS INTO MY HEAD!"

[chuckles] "Pheromone thoughts? What are you thinking about now, Pres? _Pheromone _thoughts? Including me, I assume?"

"Wh-wh-who would think of such things about someone like you?"

"Takumi? When did you get here?" Hinata finally finished ordering, leaving a very happy Satsuki with a paycheck. "What are you talking about, Sanshita-kun? I've been here the whole time." As the dogs continued their battle (by battle, I mean a fluffy puppy glaring at another dog who doesn't even register him a threat), Misaki sweat-dropped and left to serve the waiting customers. "Misa-chan! Come back!" Hinata slumped down in defeat, unaware of the true reason for Usui's actions towards the girl he dedicated his life to.

**How was it? Not good enough? Please tell me how to improve! I know the sentences are too long and that cuts its effectiveness in half or less, but I'm trying! ANY type of criticism is allowed! Do they seem OoC to you? I think Usui's acting strangely but he's supposed to since... and Misaki seems angry enough, I hope. In the next chapter, I'll probably have a scene with Misaki and Usui on the rooftop. That way, there can be a fluffy scene without Misaki's temper, kind of like chapter 39. In case you were wondering, I made up a bunch of food for when Hinata was ordering, so it's not actually on the real menu. Hinata won't be included in the next chapter. The poor kid already knows she likes Usui too, I don't want to make him go through with seeing them "fluff" around (that sounds slightly sick, but my intentions are pure!). Well, if people enjoyed it, I'll put my next chapter up. What am I saying, even if I don't get a single hit, I'll still post my next chappie for the sake of trying! =3 ^.^ World Peace FTW! Also, I may take a while to update. I lost my USB that had my original (TTATT) so I had to start from scratch. Well, sinceI was given the opportunity, I decided to try add some more "spice" to the later chapters ^.^**


End file.
